Vamos a fingir que la Guerra ha terminado
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco pasa el día completo intentando no volverse loco, mientras que Harry es el rey de la comida para llevar. TRADUCCIÓN de la misma autora de "Lettered". Oneshot SLASH Harry/Draco.


**Nombre del Fic:** Vamos a fingir que la Guerra ha terminado  
**Autor:** Anónimo (Ella me ha pedido que no ponga su nombre. Y sí, es la misma autora de "Lettered" ^^)  
**Traductora:** **PerlaNegra**  
**Género y rating:** Romance/Angst/Humor, R  
**Resumen:** Draco pasa el día completo intentando no volverse loco, mientras que Harry es el rey de la comida para llevar.

**

* * *

Vamos a fingir que la guerra ha terminado**

Ese año, el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Draco cayó en jueves, lo que lo irritó muchísimo. El jueves era un día tan insignificante, cuya única fama provenía de ser el precursor del viernes. El aniversario de su madre debería caer siempre en domingo; ese día tenía un no-sé-qué de _dignidad_ que no tenían los demás. Una majestuosidad que le quedaba bien a su madre. No como otros días apestosos y de segunda categoría, como el jueves. Draco la habría honrado todos los años en domingo si no se le hubiera ocurrido que eso significaba que estaba un poco loco. Un estado que estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa. Lo que estaba resultando un poco más dificultoso de lo que había previsto.

Los años posteriores a la guerra no habían sido muy buenos. Por decirlo de manera amable. Habiendo siendo educado bajo el constante sonsonete de la tradición, de la historia, y del lugar que él ocupaba en esa historia, retumbando en sus oídos durante todos los días de su niñez; el silencio, no, la desaparición de aquellos tambores, dejó un insoportable vacío que Draco era incapaz de llenar. La Mansión destruida durante la guerra. Sus amigos, asesinados. Sus padres, muertos. Realmente no le quedaba nada.

No se había enterado de lo que sucedía mientras ocurría, y fue durante su virtual encarcelamiento en Spinner's End –que duró la guerra completa- cuando los tambores dejaron de sonar. No era que él lo _supiera_, él, quien una vez había guardado la ilusión de que estaba _enterado_; su mundo se había desintegrado bien y bonito sin él. Todos sus amigos habían caído, cada centímetro quemado y astillado de la Mansión Malfoy había sido destruido sin que él se diera cuenta.

Qué sacudida de cerebro. Tu mundo entero estaba siendo borrado del mapa y no tenías ni idea. Desayunabas, tomándote tu té aguado acompañado de bollos rancios, mientras tu madre estaba siendo asesinada por Voldemort. Y tú, ni enterado.

Su juicio fue misericordiosamente corto. Apuntarle a alguien con la varita y desear que estuviera muerto no era, afortunadamente, un crimen. El asunto con el armario sí le ocasionó algunos problemas, pero no fue nada comparado con los crímenes más serios cometidos por otros. Su edad también trabajó mucho a su favor. Unas pocas personas estuvieron desesperadas por colgarle la muerte de Dumbledore, pero con el testimonio de Potter, ¿qué hubieran podido hacer?

Los tipos duros de pelar del Ministerio se contentaron con requisarle su herencia completa. No pudieron quitarle el dinero que su familia tenía en Francia, así que Draco no había quedado en la miseria; Dios, cómo _eso_ se atoró en el buche de algunas personas, pero, ¿qué importaba? La gente era idiota. ¿No se daban cuenta que el dinero no importaba? No le quedaba nada.

Mientras esperaba a volverse loco –Draco tenía la ligera sospecha de que en verdad no le faltaba mucho- había rentado un pequeño apartamento en el Callejón Diagon. Amueblarlo había sido un poco problemático; no tenía caso comprar nada si pronto ibas a estar como una cabra. Había tenido que buscar entre las ruinas de la Mansión, a hurtadillas y en medio de la noche, para robarse los pocos muebles que el Ministerio no había destruido en su afán por atrapar a su padre. ¿Cómo _no iba_ a tardar en deschavetarse si se había descubierto a él mismo robándose su propia cama?

Ignoró los golpes en la puerta. Constantemente escuchaba como si alguien golpeara, y hacía mucho que había decidido que no iba a estar mimando a su locura.

Entonces, los golpes gritaron:

—¡Malfoy, abre la puerta!

Los golpes habían comenzado a hablar apenas recientemente.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Draco siempre ignoraba a los golpes cuando comenzaban a hablar.

La puerta se abrió.

Si Draco no se hubiera sentido completamente horrorizado, hasta le hubiera hecho una señal de aprobación a su locura al comprobar cuán ingeniosa se había vuelto, porque ahí estaba, viendo a Harry Potter con un ramo de rosas blancas de tallo largo entre los brazos. Normalmente era Potter la voz detrás de los golpes. Así había sido como Draco se había dado cuenta de que estaba volviéndose loco. ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter (alabado vencedor de Señores Tenebrosos) llegaría de visita a la casa de Draco Malfoy (desgraciado ex seguidor de Señores Tenebrosos vencidos) a la hora (Draco miró su reloj) del té? No en esta maldita vida.

Su demencia era precisa como nadie más, porque Potter había llegado tarde.

—Lo siento. Es hoy, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió. Había descubierto que valía la pena ser amable con esas alucinaciones.

—Cuando irrumpimos en la Mansión, vi el jardín que tenían y recuerdo todas aquellas bellísimas rosas blancas, ennegrecidas por culpa del hollín.

Draco volvió a asentir. No porque hubiera estado ahí en aquel momento, sino porque había visto los destrozados restos de lo que _había_ sido el jardín de rosas. El jardín de rosas de su madre.

La alucinación puso las flores en la mesa y luego caminó hasta el sillón donde Draco estaba sentado. Draco pudo oler el denso y casi abrumador aroma de las rosas. Inhaló profundamente y reprimió un recuerdo de su niñez, a su madre parada ante un florero, el destello de sus anillos de diamantes reflejando la luz de los candelabros mientras arreglaba las rosas para formar un armonioso arco. La alucinación se sentó junto a Draco y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Esa era la parte favorita de Draco. No pasaba muy seguido, y sólo le ocurría con la alucinación de Potter. Draco siempre se maravillaba ante la precisión de su demencia, ya que incluso era capaz de sentir el cuerpo del hombre que lo estaba abrazando. La presión de un suspiro contra su oreja.

—Malfoy. No te des por vencido.

**************

Las rosas se quedaron. Y se quedaron. Draco razonaba que si él no podía verlas u olerlas, entonces no existían. Y por asociación, la elaborada alucinación de Potter el Repartidor de Flores abrazándolo, preparándole una taza de té e insistiendo en que comiera la sopa que le había llevado, tampoco había sucedido. Desafortunadamente, Draco no fue capaz de evitar que esas rosas imaginarias llenaran el apartamento con su sensual aroma mientras los botones se abrían, o con su empalagoso perfume mientras morían, marchitándose por la falta de agua.

La peste de las rosas era tan abrumadora que Draco terminó encerrado en su cuarto durante la semana entera, tapándose la nariz mientras usaba un Accio para convocar galletas desde la cocina cuando le rugía el estómago.

Parecía existir una enorme cantidad de reglas acerca de volverse loco que Draco no conocía, pero estaba endemoniadamente seguro que uno no debía poner flores inexistentes en agua.

Draco estaba parado en la entrada de su cuarto cuando los golpes en la puerta comenzaron otra vez. El olor se había ido, pero esas malditas rosas continuaban estando ahí. Burlándose de él. Por todos los demonios, ¿podía la locura ser más astuta? Los pétalos, una vez delicados y prístinos, blancos e inocentes, en ese momento estaban todos arrugados y marrones en las puntas. Justo como tú esperarías que unas rosas cortadas lucieran después de no haber tenido agua durante una semana. Pero si Draco salía a la cocina, las cogía y las tiraba a la basura, las tiraba tan lejos que no tendría que estarlas viendo, o mejor dicho, pensar que las estaba viendo, sería una terrible aceptación de que él creía que eran reales. Y si su mano intentaba cogerlas y no había nada ahí… Entonces. Bueno. Día tras día había sido capaz de fingir que no despedían ningún aroma y que en realidad él simplemente deseaba quedarse encerrado en su cuarto porque, bueno... eso fue lo que hizo. Y su estómago estaba más que molesto porque no había comido otra cosa aparte de galletas. Lo que era culpa de esas _malditas rosas que seguían estando en su sala de estar_.

Los golpes se volvieron muy insistentes, pero Draco sabía que se irían pronto si los ignoraba. La mayoría de sus alucinaciones eran bastante obedientes. Esa era otra de esas reglas que Draco había aprendido con la práctica. Quiso la suerte que la alucinación de Potter nunca siguiera las reglas. Por alguna razón, eso era reconfortante porque se parecía al Potter real. "Aunque todo es locura, no deja de existir cierto método en lo que dice" (1). Repentinamente, semejante frase cobraba sentido para Draco.

Sintió una sacudida de magia cuando las protecciones fueron eliminadas, y entonces, la puerta se abrió; Potter estaba entrando. Draco no se podía mover por culpa de esas malditas rosas, así que se quedó parado ahí mientras Potter reparaba en que las rosas continuaban en la mesa y él sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta tan duro que su mano estaría dolorida por días.

Siempre se negaba a hablar con sus alucinaciones —eso hubiera sido realmente intolerable— pero no dudaba en usarlas en contra de su locura. Señaló hacia las rosas y meneó la mano como si dijera: "Sácalas".

A diferencia del Potter real, la alucinación parecía ser bastante inteligente. Con un movimiento de la varita de Potter, las rosas desaparecieron.

De verdad, la locura sabía cómo joderte. La alucinación de Potter tenía cerebro y perspicacia, algo que al Potter de Hogwarts le faltaba con ganas. Es más, Draco dudaba seriamente de que el Potter de Hogwarts fuera capaz de deletrear "perspicacia". Nunca había sido capaz de comprender cuál había sido la motivación del Potter de Hogwarts; parecía una incomprensible combinación de enorme poder mágico y simple idiotez. No como este Potter, que adivinaba…

Potter lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Draco estuvo un poco tentado a bufar cualquier cosa. El viejo Draco Malfoy lo habría hecho. El Draco Malfoy medio loco sólo podía imaginar respuestas verbales. La regla de no hablar con las alucinaciones era una frontera que estaba determinado a no cruzar, sin importar cuán tentador resultase.

—Luces como si no hubieras comido en una semana.

Seguramente una mirada hacia la mesa donde las rosas habían estado posadas conspirando su colapso mental, sería permisible.

—Las rosas. Fue por culpa de las rosas que no has podido comer.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Hacer eso parecía relativamente inofensivo, al menos, hasta que las alucinaciones se iban.

—Por todos los demonios, Malfoy.

Por alguna extraña razón, Potter estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. ¿En cuál trastornado rincón de la mente de Draco se habría podido conjurar _aquel_ posible escenario?

—Pero, ¿ya comerás algo? ¿Lo harías por mí? Las rosas ya no están.

Draco asintió.

—¿Te quieres sentar? ¿Esperarás a que regrese? Traeré algo para comer. —Con eso, Potter salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Draco volvió a colocar las protecciones, pero las modificó para que Potter pudiera entrar y salir a placer. Después de todo, gracias a él se había deshecho de las flores. Draco frunció el ceño al recordar que Potter también era quien las había dejado ahí.

Se sentó ante la mesa, y todavía estaba meditando acerca de ese dilema cuando Potter regresó.

—¿Has modificado las protecciones para que yo pueda entrar? —Potter sonaba inseguro y de nuevo parecía querer llorar.

Pero la realidad era que Draco no tenía tiempo para eso porque podía oler el aroma de la comida, y de repente no hubo nada más importante que comer. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—_Esa_ expresión es casi normal —murmuró Potter y comenzó a servir los platos.

Draco estaba demasiado hambriento como para gastar su energía mental analizando si la comida que estaba siendo servida por la alucinación era real o no. La taza de té de la semana anterior había sido real porque era su propio té. Pero había sido preparado por Potter, lo que le producía algunas dudas a Draco. Y la sopa de ese mismo día lo había hecho sentirse satisfecho, así como también el estofado que en ese momento estaba tratando de no engullirse de un solo bocado. Porque podría estar loco, pero estaba determinado a no perder sus buenos modales. Quejarse de que estaba a punto de perder la chaveta no habría suavizado a su madre ni un poco; ella no le habría perdonado nunca que dejara su educación a un lado. El hecho de que Narcisa se estuviera pudriendo en una tumba del abandonado cementerio de la Mansión y que fuera incapaz de comentar acerca del preciso ángulo en el que Draco tenía sus codos, era irrelevante.

El Potter imaginario también había llevado montones de bollos y un bote completo de mantequilla. A Draco le encantaba la mantequilla. Justo ahí y en ese momento, decidió que podía vivir con la alucinación de Potter. Parecía benigna. Excepto por el episodio de las rosas. Ah, y por el hecho de que era Potter. Sin embargo, poniéndolo en una balanza, todo lo demás que su locura parecía fabricar acerca de Potter era bastante positivo. Cogió otro bollo.

—Compré todo esto en _El Caldero_. La esposa de Tom cocina bien, ¿verdad? Lamento lo de las rosas. De veras estás muy, muy delgado. Sé que no tengo cara para decírtelo, pero, joder, Malfoy. Haces que yo parezca un gordo a tu lado. ¿Quieres un poco más? No voy a terminármelo. Bien. De verdad, puedes servirte. Nunca sales de tu apartamento, ¿o sí? ¿Nunca te asomas al exterior?

¿Al exterior? Draco dejó caer su cuchillo. Joder, no podía respirar. ¿Al exterior? ¿Al exterior? Cerró los ojos, dominado por la desesperación total que esas dos palabras implicaban. ¿Y si salía al Exterior y no había más Mansión Malfoy, a pesar de que él sabía que no había más Mansión Malfoy, y si su madre no estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin comprándose túnicas nuevas, porque no estaba, y si su padre no estaba en Gringotts dirigiendo los negocios con aquellos asquerosos duendes con dientes grises y su afición por los chalecos corrientes color verde lima, porque _no estaba_, o… o…?

Ruidos horribles comenzaron a rebotar contra las paredes de la habitación. Como si alguien estuviera matando a un gato, y si Draco pudiera haber hablado, habría gritado: "¡Demonios, que alguien libere a ese animal de su sufrimiento!" ¿Era Potter quien hacía esos espantosos ruidos? Una parte de Draco sentía curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Porque, ¿y si abría los ojos y no quedaba nada ahí? Como en el Exterior. Todo blanco, como el color de esas rosas, y nada más.

El aspecto más terrorífico acerca de su locura era como una versión completamente torcida del viejo cuestionamiento "Si un árbol cae en un bosque y nadie lo escucha, ¿hace ruido?". En el caso de Draco, eso se había convertido en un: "Si no quedaba nadie vivo de las personas y de las cosas que amabas —cosa que así era—, ¿no quedaba nada más en el exterior?"

No era que un día se hubiera despertado y decidido que era la fecha perfecta para volverse loco. Había sido un proceso gradual e insidioso, serpenteando de una simple idea a otra, hasta que el significado de cuán loco se estaba volviendo lo golpeó en la cabeza como una bludger en medio de los ojos. Entonces, había sido como si estuviera montado sobre una escoba poseída, aferrándose a su condenada cordura como si de eso dependiera su propia vida.

Primero, dejó de salir al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Eso se había debido a un componente emocional y práctico. No había sido la locura en absoluto.

Una caminata por el Callejón Diagon conjuraba mil recuerdos que dolían como una jodida maldición. Ese mundo de la post guerra estaba vacío para él. Sin Pansy para reírse por el patético estado de la túnica de gala de la Comadreja mientras se comían un helado en lo de Fortescue. Sin su madre para darle uno de sus dulces favoritos en la boca mientras él se probaba túnicas nuevas porque ella no querría que se ensuciara las manos. Sin poder fanfarronear delante de Vince y Greg por la nueva escoba que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Sin su padre, que de seguro tampoco iba a comprarle aquella escoba.

Y también estaba el factor de lidiar con ser el paria, el "hijo de aquel mortífago malvado, saco de babas, llamado Lucius Malfoy" cada vez que salía de su jodido apartamento. ¿Para qué exponerse ante un mundo que lo vilipendiaba? Los comerciantes, quienes antes de la guerra casi se habían prostituido para negociar con su padre, ahora tenían gran placer en desairarlo completamente. Terminó haciendo casi todas sus compras en el Callejón Knockturn, donde sus galeones continuaban valiendo algo. Pero el Callejón Knockturn era un lugar maldito, donde la desesperación y la miseria eran tan palpables que Draco podía olerlas en su túnica cuando regresaba a casa. Sólo iba ahí porque no tenía opción.

Seguramente habría continuado de esa manera para siempre, si alguien no hubiera tratado de matarlo con sus propias manos en el callejón que bordea la heladería Fostescue, menos de seis meses después de su juicio. Por la mierda ésa, la de pagar los pecados del padre. Después de ese suceso, arregló con el banco para que pagaran su alquiler y para que le llevaran comida a domicilio. Era claro que no había un sitio para él en el funcionamiento de ese nuevo mundo y, todavía peor, no le quedaban más esperanzas que las de tratar de mantenerse con vida. ¿Qué caso tenía la vida cuando no podías salir a comprar un helado, porque necesitabas tener las dos manos libres por si un demente trataba de estrangularte? Draco valía tan poco que ni siquiera gastaban una maldición sobre él.

Supo con exactitud en qué momento el sentido abstracto del mundo que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, se había convertido en un sentido concreto de la nada. El momento en que finalmente el exterior se había convertido en el Exterior.

Durante mucho tiempo peleó contra ese concepto, porque realmente no quería ser un prisionero de un apartamento en el piso superior de una pescadería por el resto de su vida. Además, en algún momento, se dio cuenta de que pensar esas cosas era estar escuchando a la locura. Pero se encontró tan impotente contra el sonsonete de la demencia como lo había estado contra el de la _nobleza obliga_ que había escuchado durante toda su niñez. Peleó con todas sus fuerzas para que ese sentido de un mundo que no tenía nada para él no se convirtiera en una verdadera nada. Pero todo comenzó a arruinarse cuando pasaron seis meses y Draco no había visto ni hablando con _nadie_, y de la misma manera en la que él mismo había dejado de existir para el mundo real, gradualmente el mundo real comenzó a dejar de existir para él. Draco sabía que _debía_ salir al exterior, que _debía_ hablar con alguien, con quien fuera, que algo terrible y seguramente irreversible le estaba sucediendo, pero no pudo moverse. Se había quedado parado junto a sus ventanas, observando todo el bullicio y el ajetreo que sucedía en el Callejón que estaba debajo de él, pero sintiéndose extrañamente desconectado de todo aquello. Como si la gente no fuera real y las tiendas fueran sólo fachadas. Pensamiento que lo aterrorizaba hasta la muerte. Llegaba a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que moviera el trasero y saliera por la puerta para asegurarse de que todo aquello _era_ real. Pero, aunque se paraba ante la puerta y se obligaba a girar la perilla para salir al pasillo, no podía hacerlo.

El día que cerró sus cortinas fue el día en que el exterior se convirtió en el Exterior.

Ahora estaba convencido de que su viejo mundo simplemente se había alejado flotando. Sin la gente que amaba para anclarlo, no quedaba nada fuera de ahí. Por extensión lógica, si ibas hacia la nada, te convertías en nada.

Por tanto, ahí estaba, atrapado para siempre en un apartamento que —cuando no olía a rosas muertas—, apestaba a bacalao. Siendo consolado por una alucinación.

Sonaba bastante desequilibrado para él.

Un mechón de cabello cosquilleó contra su nariz y lo hizo estornudar. Los angulosos contornos del cuerpo que lo estaba abrazando se parecían a los de Potter.

—Salud. —El barítono de Potter se escuchó ronco junto a su oído. Abrió los ojos.

De alguna manera, ambos habían terminado en su cuarto. Estaban acostados en su cama, y Potter estaba abrazándolo, protegiéndolo. Protegiéndolo del Exterior.

**************

Después de eso, la alucinación de Potter comenzó a aparecerse dentro de su apartamento más puntual que un reloj. De hecho, eso se convirtió en algo bastante habitual. Se presentaba todos los días alrededor de las seis de la tarde con algo para comer. Cosa que Draco realmente apreciaba, sobre todo porque había tenido lugar en el punto en el que el pensamiento de comer galletas reales lo hacía vomitar, y en cambio, comer platillos decentes de comida para llevar era mucho más apetecible.

Durante las cenas entre ellos, había mucha conversación. Aunque Potter era el único que charlaba —porque Draco continuaba sin flaquear en su resolución de no hablar con sus alucinaciones; estaba convencido que ahí era donde residía la verdadera locura. Gracias a que era _su_ subconsciente el que generaba esas historias, Draco le otorgaba un saludable respeto a la psicosis. Todas las noches, su Potter imaginario charlaba acerca de sus amigos. O de quidditch. O de las tribulaciones de ser un auror junior. De cómo había creído que a esas alturas habría estado comprometido con Ginny Weasley, pero su relación no había funcionado. Era sencillo y entretenido. No terriblemente interesante para el gusto de Draco, pero era claro que su id (2) había tenido ya demasiadas emociones en la vida como para requerir más. Draco descubrió que la rutina era reconfortante. No hubo más charlas acerca del Exterior, lo que agradeció a los dioses de la demencia. Esa noche, Potter estaba externándole su curiosidad acerca de una futura boda entre Ron y Hermione. Draco perdió una pizca del respeto que le tenía a su subconsciente, ya que una boda entre esos dos era jodidamente _predecible_, sin embargo, decidió seguirle la corriente.

Levantó una mano y se llevó dos dedos hacia la boca, simulando que vomitaba.

—Sí, claro, sé que ellos no te gustan, pero son mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Malfoy…

Ay, Dios, Draco odiaba cuando la alucinación se ponía así. Toda deprimida y quejumbrosa. Podía oírlo en la voz de Potter. Draco odiaba la depresión y las quejas, por principio. Porque él mismo había estado deprimido y quejumbroso durante meses y no se había sacado nada. Sus padres continuaban muertos y todos sus amigos continuaban asesinados. ¿Le debía algo a Potter, debía mostraste ante él como si eso le importara? Sí, desafortunadamente. La cena de esa noche había estado muy sabrosa.

Arqueó las cejas. El arqueamiento de cejas ya era tan inocuo como asentir.

—¿Ya estamos bien? Fue culpa mía, por mencionarlos. ¿Amigos?

Draco se acomodó en la silla. ¿Cómo respondería a eso una persona cuerda? Podía no ser fácil fingir que estaba cuerdo, pero ya que _todo_ se trataba de fingir, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿Podía un loco que fingía estar cuerdo tener una opinión sensata acerca de una alucinación? Después de todo, sólo requería de un asentimiento, pero de nuevo eso parecía ser como cruzar algún tipo de Rubicón del id. Como si al decir que sí, se le vinieran encima todo tipo de implicaciones.

Y la verdad no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con implicaciones. La "i" de implicaciones quedaba muy cerca de la "e" del Exterior. Estaban separadas tan sólo por tres letras.

Además, era Potter. Pero no Potter.

Demonios. Los dioses de la demencia estaban jodiéndolo otra vez. Tan pronto como había decidido que estaba perfectamente justificado aceptar comida de parte de un archienemigo, lo habían vuelto a agarrar en curva, sorprendiéndolo.

Tenía que examinar los hechos. Ese no era el Potter real, porque el Potter real no le daría de comer pollo tandoori con algo llamado nan que era muy rico cuando lo mojabas en el menjunje de pepino. El Potter real lo habría hechizado hasta la muerte al menos sesenta millones de veces, en vez de tratar de engordarlo todas las noches con comida para llevar.

Draco suspiró con alivio. Fingir cordura estaba funcionando. Últimamente, los hechos se habían comportado muy escurridizos, y era lindo saber que la habilidad de pensar en algo de manera lógica no lo había abandonado por completo. Jódanse, dioses de la demencia. Así que ése no era el Potter real. Draco lo _sabía_ ya, pero por primera vez, la idea realmente le gustaba. Aun si eso significaba que en verdad él _era_ un tipo de loco. Aunque a veces, cuando la luz le daba a Potter de cierta manera, o cuando reía, o cuando pasaba sus dedos a través de su cabello, entonces realmente se parecía al Potter real.

Pero si era el Potter real… Draco podría estar loco, pero la verdad era que no quería morir, a pesar de que algunos días estaba realmente cerca de hacerlo. El Potter real ya lo habría matado a esas alturas: el Potter imaginario era amable y lo alimentaba con pescado y patatas en vinagre con toneladas de sal. Justo como le gustaban a Draco.

¿Dónde lo dejaba eso?

Lo dejaba con un amigo imaginario que lucía como Potter, pero que era mucho más amable que el real, que parecía preocuparse por él, que no lo insultaba ni trataba de hechizarlo, y que tenía una auténtica biblioteca de menús de comida para llevar a su disposición. Y lo más importante, con un amigo que lo abrazaba durante las raras ocasiones en las que el Exterior comenzaba a susurrar su nombre.

Cierto, este Potter parecía tener los mismos amigos molestos que tenía el Potter real, pero Draco estaba aprendiendo a aceptar los caprichitos de la locura. La genialidad incomparable de este Potter al conocer todos los restaurantes de comida para llevar ubicados a tres kilómetros a la redonda, compensaba de más que tuviera a Weasley y a Granger como amigos.

Entonces, ¿eran amigos? Draco asintió que sí. Porque era verdad.

**************

Lo único que Draco estaba aprendiendo a apreciar acerca de toda esa mierda de la locura, era que lo liberaba de muchas de las mierdas del mundo de los cuerdos. Mierdas que eran realmente pesadas.

Como el no gustar del Potter real, pero ser libre para gustar del Potter imaginario.

Francamente, Draco podría haberse imaginado una alucinación _mucho_ peor. Granger o Weasley habrían sido intolerables. Aun si era una alucinación, la Comadreja habría sido demasiado estúpida como para desactivar las protecciones, pero Draco sospechaba que si un Potter imaginario podía desactivarlas, entonces habría sido un juego de niños para una Granger imaginaria.

¿Y si se hubiera presentado MacNair en vez de Potter? Alguien que sufre de un fetichismo con las hachas era una persona _non grata_ en el mundo de Draco, alucinación o no. O aún peor, ¿y si hubiera sido su _realmente_ loca tía Bella? Ella y Draco se habrían sentado en su apartamento a discutir el uno con el otro durante toda la tarde. "Yo estoy loco". "No, yo soy la loca". Ese era un concurso que a Draco no le habría molestado perder, porque si _alguien_ apestaba a _eau de chiflada total_, era su tía Bella.

El verdadero momento decisivo en su relación con Potter se presentó el día que descubrió que casi se había quedado sin papel.

**************

Potter lo había estado fastidiando durante semanas preguntándole qué hacía durante el día. Draco nunca le dio otra respuesta que no fuera un encogimiento de hombros, pero su problema con el papel estaba agravándose. Era verdad que Draco había hecho tremendos progresos, pero apenas iba a la mitad de la caja de Pansy y todavía le faltaban las de sus padres. No podía creer cuán mal había calculado la cantidad de papel que iba a necesitar. Pero, después de todo, sólo _era_ un loco.

Así que la siguiente ocasión en la que Potter le preguntó qué había hecho durante el día —Draco sabía que la curiosidad insaciable de Potter no lo dejaría pasar; el Potter real y el imaginario compartían _algunos_ rasgos—, Draco lo dirigió hacia el cuarto y abrió el armario. Diez enormes cajas estaban acomodadas una sobre otra contra la pared. Cada caja tenía un nombre rotulado al frente. Greg. Vince. Pansy. Blaise. Millicent. Daphne, Theodore, Snape, Madre. Padre. Cuando Draco terminaba una caja, escribía "Adiós" debajo del nombre.

—¿Draco?

Draco sacó tres de las cajas y cogió el papel que le quedaba. Colocó todo encima de la cama. Abrió la caja de Greg. Estaba llena hasta el tope con grullas de origami hechas de papel. Le había costado algo de trabajo encontrar cajas en las que cupieran las mil grullas de manera perfecta. Afortunadamente, en aquel entonces todavía podía salir al exterior. Los dependientes de Flourish and Blotts se habían portado muy groseros con él, pero al final había conseguido comprar las cajas porque la constante presencia de Draco Malfoy en su tienda era muy perjudicial para los negocios. Abrió la caja de Pansy. Estaba llena hasta la mitad. Luego, abrió la de su padre. Estaba vacía. Señaló hacia el papel.

—¿Necesitas más papel?

Gracias a Dios, el Potter imaginario era muchísimo más espabilado que el real. Draco asintió. Potter trazó con un dedo la palabra "Adiós" que Draco había escrito en la caja de Greg.

—Te traeré más papel —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Draco movió los labios simulando decir "Gracias". El Potter imaginario lloraba mucho.

**************

Draco consiguió su papel. Lo cortaba y doblaba en forma de grullas (3) durante el día, y luego, en la noche, cenaba con Potter. Era una vida extrañamente placentera. Dejando de lado la parte de creerse un demente. Esas cenas ya tenían semanas celebrándose entre ellos, cuando, una cálida noche de verano, Potter se apareció como era usual: con los brazos rebosantes de bolsas llenas de comestibles. Draco notó, no por vez primera, lo irónico que resultaba que Potter hubiera vencido a Voldemort pero pareciera completamente incapaz de ir a la tienda y recordar usar un simple encantamiento reductor.

Antes de la guerra, eso habría molestado a Draco infinitamente. Pero en ese momento, lo encontraba un poco entrañable y esperaba que una de esas bolsas contuviera las galletas que tanto le gustaban.

—Draco —se quejó Potter—, tu apartamento está al menos a tres mil grados centígrados. Sé que no podemos abrir las cortinas… —la semana anterior, un desastroso experimento de abrir las cortinas había resultado con Draco temblando y sollozando durante horas—, pero, ¿no crees que podrías usar un encantamiento de enfriamiento? El helado que traje seguramente ya hasta se derritió…

Potter se interrumpió.

—No tienes varita, ¿cierto?

El mismo Scrimgeour en persona había partido la varita de Draco a la mitad. Obviamente, el Ministerio veía eso más bien como un gesto simbólico, ya que no le habían prohibido hacerse de una nueva. Draco había tenido los galeones y solía salir al exterior. Al principio. No era como ir de día de campo, pero pocas cosas lo eran en aquellos días. Una varita debía haber sido su _primera_ prioridad en un plan natural de las cosas. Excepto que él habría tenido que ir a Ollivander's, y una vez ahí, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Ollivander dice algo acerca de su padre? ¿Si le hubiera recordado a Draco cuando éste fue a comprar su primera varita, y lo orgulloso que su padre había estado de él? Aquel día, el comportamiento normalmente arrogante de Lucius Malfoy se había suavizado con todo el orgullo y amor que había sentido por su único hijo; aun a los once años, Draco había apreciado el hondo sentimiento. Era el recuerdo favorito que tenía de su padre.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Potter primero enfrió la habitación con un golpe de varita.

—¿No necesitas una varita para conjurar las protecciones?

Draco le dio una larga mirada de incredulidad. Su padre tenía cinco años de muerto y seguramente _todavía_ podía conjurar una protección sin varita.

—Cierto. Malfoy, bla, bla, bla, bla. ¿Me dejarías traerte una varita?

Aquello estaba resultando parecido a comer comida imaginaria y sentirse lleno, pero qué diablos. Tener una varita imaginaria era mucho mejor que no tener nada. Hasta podría fingir que hacía hechizos y encantamientos.

Draco asintió, y no estaba preparado en absoluto para un tremendo abrazo de parte de Potter, quien, por alguna razón, necesitaba ser reconfortado.

—¿Cómo, Draco? ¿Cómo pudiste haber estado todo este tiempo sin varita? ¿Tú? —murmuró Potter contra su hombro.

Ese "Tú" casi quiebra a Draco. Por primera vez, correspondió el abrazo de Potter. Se apretaron fuertemente el uno al otro y se mecieron juntos. Draco no era un patético jovencito que había pasado una semana atrapado en su cuarto porque estaba aterrorizado por culpa de una docena de rosas. Era un mago capaz, un mago que merecía una varita.

Con una mano, Potter acarició el cabello de Draco desde la coronilla hasta las puntas. No se lo había cortado en mucho tiempo. Draco se acurrucó contra la mano de Potter. Potter lo liberó suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué te parecen salchichas y puré de patatas?

Draco asintió. A veces, ese asunto de la locura estaba bien.

**************

—No podré venir durante un par de días. Te conté que Ron y Hermione van a casarse, ¿verdad? Voy a ser el padrino y tengo un montón de mierda qué hacer. ¿Estarás bien?

Potter no sonaba muy convencido, pero Draco decidió que pondría a prueba sus recién aprendidas habilidades para fingir a la perfección. Se encogió de hombros, con una indiferencia que habría hecho que el viejo Draco Malfoy se sintiera orgulloso.

Debió de haber estado realmente convincente, porque Potter sonrió y dijo:

—Qué bueno. No creerías toda la basura que Hermione quiere que yo haga. Listas y listas de cosas para hacer. Aparentemente no puede confiarle a Ron ni las tareas más básicas. Y nadie quiere que Fred y George se encarguen de hacer _nada_… Aunque pongas los ojos en blanco. Hasta hemos pensado en aplicarles un _desmaius_ durante la semana anterior a la boda, pero Molly no lo permitiría. Al final, tuve que recurrir a las amenazas y el chantaje. Por tu sonrisa, veo que lo apruebas. Gilipollas malévolo. Les dije que le contaría a Molly que fue mi dinero el que usaron cuando comenzaron su negocio. Por alguna razón, eso los asustó lo suficiente, y _parece_ como si estuvieran comportándose de la mejor manera, aunque nadie se los cree. Son capaces de preparar algo terrible para el último minuto…

Potter charló de eso y de aquello durante otra hora hasta que un furioso bostezo lo interrumpió.

—¿Te importa si me quedó a pasar la noche aquí, ya que no vendré en varios días?

Draco no se había dado cuenta que sus hombros habían estado hechos un nudo apretado, hasta que escuchó la sugerencia de Potter. El nudo se aflojó. Sonrió y extendió la mano.

No habían hecho eso muy seguido. Tres veces cuando mucho. No era sexual, sólo se iban a dormir con la ropa puesta. Potter era de los que dormían a sus anchas —nada sorprendente—, con los brazos y piernas bien abiertos. Draco esperaba a que Potter se durmiera primero, y luego, se acurrucaba en el hueco de su axila, con las manos juntas debajo de la mejilla como si estuviera rezando.

La primera vez había ocurrido cuando el aire había abierto la cortina y el resplandor del sol vespertino había sido tan brillante, que sólo un fugaz vistazo de blanco destelló por medio segundo antes de que la cortina se volviera a cerrar con gran fuerza, golpeando el cristal de la ventana.

Mientras preparaba la cena, Potter había estado charlando con Draco por encima del ruido de la tormenta, gritando para superar el estruendo del agua cayendo y de las tapas de las ollas sonando, diciendo algo acerca de un hechizo que había realizado y que había salido mal. En vez de desmayar a alguien, les había producido un incontenible ataque de risa a los dos.

—Imagíname, la supuesta encarnación del vencedor de señores tenebrosos, y no puedo ni siquiera hacer un simple hechizo de aturdimiento. Tuve suerte de que no me despidieran. Algo salió mal con el ángulo del hechizo y ahí estaba yo, tirado en el suelo y dando vueltas… ¿Draco?

Draco miró hacia Potter con abyecto terror. Con los labios, formó la palabra "Exterior" y señaló hacia la ventana. Ni una palabra fue pronunciada, pero Potter pareció saber qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Inmediatamente, encantó las ventanas para que se cerraran y tiró de Draco con rumbo a la recámara. Lo abrazó durante horas hasta que los temblores y el llanto cesaron.

—Necesitamos comer. Ven.

Caminaron hasta la cocina tomados de la mano. Potter no podía hacer la cena sin las dos manos, pero mientras Draco mantuvo una mano en el hombro de Potter, pudieron quedarse juntos. Movió su silla para acercarse a Potter hasta que se tocaron, y se aferró a su rodilla mientras comían. Cuando hubieron terminado, Draco escribió sobre la mesa con un dedo tembloroso: "Quédate. Por favor."

Potter asintió.

**************

Las primeras horas estuvieron bien. Ahora tenía su varita imaginaria, y sus encantamientos enfriadores simulados estaban funcionando apropiadamente. Como el psicópata novel que era, Draco no sabía muy bien qué homenaje rendirles a los dioses de la demencia para que sus alucinaciones trabajaran con él y no en su contra, pero aparentemente estaba en una buena racha.

Alrededor de la hora de la cena, se comió medio sándwich y luego recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Potter de tomar una buena cena, por lo que desapareció la evidencia. Joder, eso era divertido. Fingir que eras un mago era mucho más divertido que ser uno real. Incluso, lo hizo bien cuando cayó la noche. La oscuridad no le daba miedo. Años de vivir en una mazmorra, suponía él.

Se fue temprano a la cama y durmió grandiosamente bien. Al otro día, tomó una larga ducha y se hizo una linda paja. Su pene había dejado de trabajar durante mucho tiempo. En circunstancias normales, se habría puesto bastante triste al pensar que había algo drásticamente mal en él. Bueno, _había_ algo drásticamente mal en él, y no presentar erecciones parecía ser el menor de los males en la suma de todos ellos. En ese momento, su miembro estaba comportándose más o menos en su manera habitual. Parte de la danza de la locura era el constante cuestionamiento de todas y cada una de las llamadas realidades, pero Draco decidió mandar esos cuestionamientos a la mierda. Aún si sus erecciones eran fingidas, las masturbaciones fingidas eran imposibles de diferenciar de las masturbaciones reales. Al menos sus probablemente-fingidas erecciones así lo creían.

El segundo día fue una repetición del primero, y ya entrada la tarde, Draco se preguntó por qué había pensado que la ausencia de Potter sería un problema.

Se encontraba _bien_. Mejor que bien. El aspirante a mortífago, loco y psicótico, tenía los engranajes muy bien aceitados. Era el que hacía tocar a la banda. El que izaba la bandera. Jódanse, dioses de la demencia. Draco Malfoy solamente padecía cierto tipo de locura. Tal vez había sido alguna deficiencia de vitaminas. Tal vez, si comiera toneladas de espinaca, sería capaz de volver a salir al Exterior. De acuerdo, tal vez no de _salir_ al Exterior, pero sí de _decir_ el Exterior. En voz muy alta. Sin sollozar. Seguro que podría hacerlo.

Pero… quizá no ese día.

Por ahora, estaba bien. Miren. Hasta había fingido que desayunaba, como si _realmente_ fingiera desayunar.

—Oh, ahora estoy desayunando —le había dicho a la cocina vacía. Había puesto un plato sobre la mesa y cortado su no-existente tostada en dos no-existentes pedazos, y luego, lentamente, había fingido que se comía las dos mitades. ¿Sopeó su locura? La taza de té había sido real. Así que, envalentonado al conocer la diferencia entre fingir realmente y fingir falsamente, decidió enfrentar las cortinas.

En retrospectiva, debió haber sabido que eso era una locura. Había sufrido una conmoción total durante varias semanas cuando había tratado de hacer eso antes, y eso que Potter había estado en el cuarto. Pero todo había estado marchando _tan_ bien esos días. Y joder, él era un Malfoy. Esas cosas sólo eran cortinas. Simples cortinas. Caminaría directamente hasta ellas, las abriría y…

Ah, mierda, mierda… la luz, el potencial de la nada, y a pesar de que podía ver edificios y quizá a dos o tres personas, todo era un espejismo para sacarlo de ahí. Él lo _sabía_. Sabía que eso podía tragárselo. El Exterior era una nada que estaba tratando de tragárselo y volverlo nada a él también. Alimentarse con él. El Exterior era como un dementor, pero estaba por _dondequiera_. ¿Cómo podías escapar del Exterior?

¿Y si el Exterior decidía entrar?

¿Cómo escaparías?

No podías, no podías, no podías, no podías, no podías, no podíasnono, podías no, nopodías nopodías nopodías, nopodíasnopodíasnopodías.

**************

—¿Draco? ¿Draco? ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Mierda! Las cortinas. ¿Dónde estás?

En ese momento, Draco ya sabía que todos sus pactos con los dioses de la demencia eran puras mentiras. Habían hecho que se confiara demasiado. Habían dejado que _creyera_ que estaba comiendo tostadas fingidas. Draco podía imaginarlos riéndose y cubriéndose la boca con sus manos flacuchas y torcidas. Era un juego elaborado. Como esa mierda de que Potter había regresado. Potter nunca iba a regresar. Sólo estaban tratando de sacarlo del baño. No caería en su trampa. Había caído con el asunto de la tostada. Nada iba a obligarlo a salir de la tina.

Cuando se había aferrado a las cortinas y las había abierto, su bravuconería sólo le había durando el mismo tiempo que el Exterior demoró en deslizarse por la abertura. Se tambaleó hacia un lado, pegando la espalda contra la pared para evitar el rayo de luz. Empujando todos los muebles hacia el centro de la habitación, se movió lentamente por el perímetro sin que su espalda dejara nunca la pared. Una vez que alcanzó el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto y al baño, colapsó sobre sus rodillas y manos, sollozando por el alivio de haber logrado llegar tan lejos. No se iba a entregar en bandeja de plata. El Exterior tendría que entrar a atraparlo. Gateó hacia el baño, se trepó dentro de la tina, tiró de la cortina de la ducha hasta arrancarla de sus anillos, se envolvió con ella, y esperó.

Esos malditos dioses eran _tan_ endemoniadamente listos. La supuesta voz de Potter realmente sonaba preocupada, incluso histérica. Puertas azotándose, alacenas abriéndose y cerrándose, y el Exterior fingiendo ser Potter todavía llamándolo por su nombre. Frenético. Como si al Exterior realmente le _importara_. Justo como Potter sonaría si Draco hubiera desaparecido. ¿Y si Draco salía? No, ¿y ser devorado dentro de la nada? De ninguna jodida manera. Se iba a quedar justo ahí…

—Draco. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la tina?

El Exterior había entrado. Al baño.

Draco había dejado la varita en la sala. Seguramente ya había sido devorada por la nada. Su varita nueva. Se había ido.

—¿Puedes moverte?

No respondió porque ya no había más tratos. No más tratos. Si te engañan una vez, culpa a los dioses. Si te engañan dos veces, estás jodido.

—Voy a traer un par de almohadas y un cobertor. Dormiremos en la tina, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso sonaba razonable. No sonaba como si estuvieran intentando sacarlo de ahí. O comérselo.

La magia susurró alrededor de la cortina de la ducha y Draco sintió que la tina aumentaba de tamaño. Entonces, le arrojaron un cobertor encima. Levantaron su cabeza y una almohada se metió debajo de ella. Algo comenzó a tratar de escabullirse por debajo del plástico. Cuando Draco comenzó a quejarse y a llorar, alguien lo silenció con un suave "shhh", y repitió una y otra vez: "Está todo bien, estoy aquí. Está todo bien, estoy aquí." Finalmente, una mano encontró la suya. Por alguna razón, Draco nunca se había imaginado que el Exterior tendría manos, y que no sería tan _malévolo_ como todas sus mentiras. Draco esperó. Para convertirse en nada. Al fin.

Pero el Exterior no lo devoró; en vez de eso, enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y los apretó. Y se sintió exactamente como la mano de Potter. Y cuando dijo "Buenas noches, Draco", sonó tan parecido a Potter, que Draco le devolvió el apretón.

**************

En algún punto de la noche, Draco se despertó para encontrarse acostado en el hueco del brazo de Potter y con Potter acariciando su cabeza con una mano amable; había quitado el plástico con magia y transformado la tina en una cama. Un tenue _lumos_ iluminaba el baño con un débil resplandor. Potter desprendió a Draco de su abrazo y se apoyó sobre un codo para estudiar su rostro.

—¿Trataste de abrir las cortinas por ti mismo?

Draco asintió.

—Eso fue muy valiente.

A la luz de los hechos, Draco pensaba que había sido supremamente estúpido. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, ¿por ti mismo? Es jodidamente maravilloso.

Draco hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es un comienzo.

Draco lo miró largamente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. "Maldito Gryffindor estúpido". ¿Cierto?

Draco asintió.

—¿Por qué estabas tan asustado?

Draco trató de no entrar en pánico. Trató de no recordar la luz, el resplandor. _Cosas buenas, Draco_, se dijo. _Piensa en cosas buenas_. Cosas buenas, como esa mano que no era la del Exterior, sino la mano de Potter. Cosas buenas como cuán a salvo y anclado se había sentido cuando Potter había apretado su mano. Cosas buenas como saber que ya no estaba solo, sin importar si su compañia era sólo una alucinación muy convincente. No hablar con Potter ya parecía irrelevante. ¿No se había probado Draco a él mismo, más allá de toda duda, que estaba oficialmente loco? Hablar con una alucinación parecía una bagatela en comparación a envolverse con la cortina del baño y esconderse en una tina. Se inclinó contra la oreja de Potter y susurró:

—El Exterior.

Esa fue otra de las ocasiones en las que Potter necesitó ser abrazado.

**************

—Bien, ¿estás listo?

Draco asintió. Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde su parranda. Potter se había mudado con él después de aquello. Todos los días hacían eso, paso a paso, con la esperanza de que algún día Draco pudiera abrir las cortinas por él mismo sin volverse loco en el proceso. Draco se paraba hasta el fondo del pasillo cercano al baño. Sólo podía ver la línea donde las cortinas se encontraban. Potter agitaba un poco las cortinas para abrirlas y luego las cerraba de nuevo.

Draco esperaba. No sucedía nada terrible. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante. Potter hacía lo mismo otra vez; abría las cortinas y las cerraba de inmediato. Nada pasaba y Draco asentía. Hacían este único paso a la vez, hasta que Draco estaba parado en la entrada de la sala. Todos los días Draco lograba llegar un poco más lejos sin entrar en pánico, pero nunca había llegado hasta la puerta de la sala.

—Ahora, la prueba final. ¿Listo?

—Sí —susurró Draco. De un par de semanas a la fecha, había sido capaz de susurrar pequeñas frases.

—¡Ta-rán! —canturreó Potter, y abrió la cortina con una exagerada floritura que seguramente fue hecha con el propósito de hacérselo más fácil a Draco, pero que sólo consiguió hacer que Potter perdiera el equilibrio. Tiró de la cortina, arrastrándola con él mientras caía al suelo.

Draco se congeló cuando el Exterior iluminó la silueta del cuerpo de Potter a través de la cortina abierta.

—¡NO! —gritó Draco y sacó la varita. Apuntó hacia la ventana y bramó—: _¡Desmaius! _ —hacia el Exterior, corrió por la sala, cogió a Potter de ambas muñecas y lo arrastró hasta la seguridad del baño, azotando la puerta fuertemente para cerrarla. Y antes de que Potter pudiera ponerse de pie, Draco lo jaló hacia la tina, lo arrojó ahí y cerró las cortinas a su alrededor.

Draco empujó a Potter contra la pared del fondo de la tina haciendo que apoyara su espalda contra el muro, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por toda su cara. Para asegurarse de que todo Potter continuaba estando ahí.

—¿Bien? ¿Bien? —susurraba frenético.

Potter tomó las manos de Draco con las suyas y las besó repetidamente.

—Draco —murmuró, y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De verdad, Potter iba a tener que comenzar a hacerse más duro—. No te gusta que llore, ¿cierto? —Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, Potter se tomó un momento para controlarse. Entonces, con otro beso en las manos de Draco, dijo con voz firme—: Gracias por salvarme. Eso fue increíblemente valiente. Aunque seguramente estarán lloviendo pájaros aturdidos por todo el Callejón Diagon. Pero no es real, Draco. Por favor, confía en mí. Sólo es la luz del sol.

—No luz del sol. Real —susurró Draco en protesta.

Potter lo besó en la frente.

—Sé que tú crees que es real.

Real. ¿Qué era real? Draco tenía que saber. En ese momento. De una vez por todas.

Llevó las manos hacia delante para deshacerse del agarre de Potter. Entonces, probó su cabello, pasando sus manos a través de él. Era tan suave. Porque se parecía a un nido de ramitas ennegrecidas y daba la ilusión de ser grueso o áspero, pero no lo era. Con la punta de sus dedos, Draco recorrió el plano de la frente de Potter, sus mejillas, la hendidura de su barbilla, el armazón de sus anteojos. Su boca. Acarició los lóbulos de sus orejas con los pulgares. Con ambas manos, siguió la "L" de su cuello hasta donde comenzaban sus hombros, y entonces, bajó las manos por sus bíceps, sus antebrazos y sus muñecas, hasta que atrapó las manos del otro con las suyas.

—¿Eres real? —susurró.

Se preparó para lo peor. No sabía qué esperar. Cuestionar _su_ realidad le parecía como quebrantar la regla máxima. Aunque en el mejor de los casos, cuestionar la realidad de un loco era dar vueltas en círculos, ¿o no? Quebrantar esa regla seguramente haría que los dioses de la demencia desataran el corrompido infierno sobre Draco. Lo castigarían. Sin piedad. Las cortinas nunca se cerrarían. Potter nunca regresaría. Era el único castigo que merecería su desobediencia.

—Sí, Draco. Soy real.

Draco continuaba sin estar seguro. _Sonaba_ como el Potter real. ¿Todo ese tiempo había sido el Potter real? Draco ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, cuando teníamos trece años? Tú estabas parado afuera de la Casa de los Gritos con Crabbe y Goyle. Yo también estaba ahí, pero debajo de una capa de invisibilidad porque ese imbécil que tengo como tío no firmó mi formulario, y técnicamente, no tenía permitido visitar Hogsmeade. Tú estabas comportándote como un insoportable idiota, como siempre, y yo te lancé un puñado de lodo. Y luego, cuando teníamos dieciséis, casi te destripé, y ese mismo año te escuché en la torre, desesperado y tratando de convencerte de asesinar a Dumbledore antes de que Snape llegara y _sí_ lo matara. ¿Eso es lo suficientemente real?

Draco asintió. La anécdota del lodo lo había convencido.

Potter lo besó muy amablemente. No con un beso verdadero, sino, más bien, con un roce de labios. Entonces, el Potter aparentemente real lo abrazó muy apretado. ¿Qué demonios? El confort, el tipo de confort que Draco había estado recibiendo y dando durante semanas, se transformó de inmediato en fuerte deseo. Draco se arqueó hacia arriba, contra Potter, para saciar el repentino calor de su entrepierna. ¡Joder! _Eso_ se sentía real. Especialmente cuando se encontró con otro calor que respondió al suyo. Ese asunto del Potter real no era tan malo, después de todo. Podía lidiar con la idiotez de la lloradera si eso incluía comida para llevar, abrazos _y_ erecciones.

—No, no hasta que estés mejor —susurró Potter.

Draco resopló a manera de protesta y levantó una rodilla para frotarla contra la erección de Potter. Oh, sí, real, jodidamente real.

—Mejor —suspiró Draco en respuesta.

Potter lo alejó de él, pero suavizó el rechazo colocando una mano en la mejilla de Draco.

—Malvado cabrón. Yo también te deseo. Te he deseado durante meses. Pero todavía no. Enfrentar a las cortinas no quiere decir que estés mejor. Necesitas estar muy bien antes de que hagamos… cosas —finalizó Potter con torpeza—. Pero yo no soy sanador, Draco. ¿Permitirás que traiga un sanador de San Mungo para que te vea? ¿O a Madame Pomfrey? No tienes que salir de aquí. Ellos vendrán.

Draco asintió. Si había alguien que podía patearles el culo a los dioses de la demencia, esa era Madame Pomfrey.

—Muy bien.

Salvar gente era un trabajo muy duro. Draco no sabía cómo Potter podía hacerlo. Se dejo caer sobre él, exhausto. Potter lo atrapó y lo guió hacia la cama. Tomaron sus posiciones habituales: después de que Draco se hubiera acomodado en el hueco del brazo de Potter, éste comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con un gesto que sólo podía ser interpretado como uno de profundo cariño. Se inclinó contra la mano de Potter emitiendo un suspiro de aprobación. Antes de quedarse dormido, giró la cabeza bajo la caricia de esa mano y le dio a Potter un beso en la palma. Porque más real que eso, era imposible.

~FIN~

**

* * *

Notas de Traducción:**

(1) Frase de Shakespeare (Polonio lo dice refiriéndose a Hamlet, quien se fingió loco para lograr sus propósitos).

(2) El id, o Ello, forma junto con el Ego y el Superego, parte de los conceptos que intentan explicar cómo funciona la mente humana según la teoría de Freud. El id es es la parte primitiva, desorganizada e innata de la personalidad, cuyo único propósito es reducir la tensión creada por pulsiones primitivas relacionadas con el hambre, lo sexual, la agresión y los impulsos irracionales. Opera de acuerdo con el principio del placer y desconoce las demandas de la realidad. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

(3) **Significado de las Grullas de Origami**: Según una leyenda del Japón, hacer mil grullas te hacía merecedor a un deseo. Una niña, enferma de cáncer por culpa de las bombas arrojadas en la segunda guerra mundial, intentó hacer las mil grullas para pedir por su salud. Sin embargo, a media tarea, cambió su deseo por el de pedir por la paz mundial para que no volviera a haber niños sufriendo por la guerra. Murió antes de completar su tarea, y la gente que la conoció hizo miles de grullas en su honor. Desde entonces, hacer grullas también se ha vuelto una manera de homenajear a los muertos.

¿Verdad que ha estado hermosa la historia? Gracias por leer ^-^


End file.
